User talk:Torg Snowflake
Vote on bot approval Hi there, could you take a look at this page: Forum:Bot approval for User:Robot Onteron and cast your vote if you have an opinion? Thanks! --Onteron (talk) 19:50, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Casing on skills article names I was gonna start a discussion on this soon because we really need to decide whether they should be sentence case or title case. They're actually sentence case in the game (apart from 1 or 2), though title case seems more natural to most people. --Onteron (talk) 22:33, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :It's true. I like "Mana Pool" instead of "Mana pool". But let's just vote I belive.Torg Snowflake 02:21, 17 October 2008 (UTC) IRC channel Hi, feel free to drop in on the irc channel some time :) Although it's just me & Gid there atm. irc://irc.freenode.org/regnumwiki Onteron (talk) 22:51, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Maps Hi Torg, how's it going? Our new editor, Morganfreeman (who's doing a great job btw) was asking me about maps and I pointed him to the ones on ZG, which he thought were very good. So I was just wondering what the latest on these was? --Onteron (talk) 00:01, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :We got permission, but the maps are out of date. You know, the last update when they moved saves and added portals... Also the ignis one is unfinished. Your call. If you still would like to have them just tell meTorg Snowflake 00:06, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::Ok thanks, I'll think about that. --Onteron (talk) 00:08, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Hi again Well as the pace of editing has picked up here over the last few days, I wondered if you had some time this weekend to talk about things on IRC? Thanks --Onteron (talk) 15:02, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::I'll try to be online. Just downloaded the addon again. I made mayor changes in my pc including new hard disk.Torg Snowflake 16:46, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Thought I'd put this here. Sorry I missed you on IRC, I should be around the rest of this evening if you're free. --Onteron (talk) 19:16, 2 April 2009 (UTC) : I'm tlaking trough skype with a friend. She'll have dinner eventually and I'll be there Torg Snowflake 19:57, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Links on buffs/debuffs in power articles I had to change the power template to accomodate the linking in the energy barrier & mana pylon articles, and as a result most buffs/debuffs are no longer automatically links, although they can be if necessary. I think this is a good thing because for a lot of them the info about the buff/debuff should just be in the notes on the power anyway, so I'd tend to go for that rather than creating separate articles for the info. What other spells were you planning to add to the Power Restrictions article? --Onteron (talk) 16:13, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Just wanted to go on with the buff link thing. Since it has changed feel free to delete it, moving the info into each power article firstTorg Snowflake 18:48, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::Took care of all loose ends on this... capiche? (couldn't resist XD)Torg Snowflake 14:00, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah sorry I'd forgotten about them :) Btw I'd like to talk about lots of stuff in IRC when you have a chance. --Onteron (talk) 15:09, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::::No problem. Ok, I'll be home around 15:30. In around 3 hours (and 15 minutes). Let's see if we can talk for a bitTorg Snowflake 15:16, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok thanks a lot. --Onteron (talk) 15:29, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Quest stories Thanks, these are great! --Onteron (talk) 16:08, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Really? is that what you had in mind? Do we have a "Quests without summaries" section?Torg Snowflake 16:09, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah I think they're good, did you have any other thoughts? I've created the Category:Quest Articles Without Story Info, it'll just take an hour or 2 to get fully populated though. --Onteron (talk) 16:43, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::Any other toughts? I'll take care of it these days. So no need to hurry to populate it right now.Torg Snowflake 16:59, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::Me again. There is a slight ptoblem. The quests in the cathegory should only be the ones that have a screenshot. Otherise I have to go trough a lot I cannot do.Torg Snowflake 19:28, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Ok sorry, I have screenshots for all of them, so I will get uploading... --Onteron (talk) 21:18, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :So now we've got just about all of them from lvl 7 upwards, just missing a couple of levels I think. One small thing, don't move the position of the | story = and | notes = parameters, they should stay where they are. It's best to start typing on the line underneath them i think. --Onteron (talk) 14:49, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::Oh I just moved them out of the "no include" zone... how else are they gonna appear? Or you just want me to delete the no include thingiesTorg Snowflake 14:54, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::Nevermind, just realized that leaving them inside still shows them. I'll keep goign like that.Torg Snowflake 14:58, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::(Edit conflict) Yeah, it's a bit complicated but basically the story & notes are in noinclude zones because they aren't used in the quests table, but they will still appear on the quest's own page. Btw I'm enjoying reading the stories so far :) --Onteron (talk) 15:01, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Hehehe yeah. I figured that since we are making something different than the screenshots, we might as well give it a little flavor without getting out of the original story. Too bad I don't know much of Ignis and Syrtis quests. I'll try them too but I think it's gonna be easier to someone from those realms.Torg Snowflake 15:07, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::: Oh and since we are talking about this. Could you get me the screen for "unfruendly drunk"? I creaetd the quest for the contest and I'd like to see the english version :P (I made the one I wrote using what I remembered of the orignial spanish one).Torg Snowflake 15:09, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Yep here it is (they're all in Category:Quest Screenshots). Oh so congrats for the quest contest btw (I think you might have told me about it before). Yeah I like that quest story, even though it's difficult to find the mobs because they've all fallen down the side of the cliff :( --Onteron (talk) 15:21, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Stuff that was on the User page. Moved to user talk Hi Torg, welcome to the Regnum Online Wiki. Best regards, G.Slack 01:26, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Thanks, I'm trying to understand how this works. I'll limit myself to text reparation and creation. At least for now. Hope you find my changes correct. Okay let's see if I can sign this time. Torg Snowflake 20:15, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Sysop Hi Torg, The wiki has made huge strides in less than a month. Since we've had so much growth, we will probably need more people in positions of responsibility to guide it in the future. I am currently the only sysop, but I would to offer you and Onteron administrator/bureaucrat status on the wiki if you'd like that responsibility. Adminstrators have many edit protection functions, and bureaucrats are able to make other people into administrators and bureaucrats (thus propigating the wiki). There is more information in this . If you feel this is something you would like to take on, please let me know. G.Slack 04:37, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------------- I would love to help in any way. I read the info and rules and think I got it. I still didn't understand the difference between administrator and bureaucrat. They have the same status? Anyways, take this as a yes for any of those titles you feel like giving me :D Torg Snowflake 14:02, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :I'm glad you accepted the responsiblity Torg. There is a great future ahead of the wiki :). :I've changed your user rights, so you should have these powers now. :As far as I understand it, Bureaucrats can make other users into Administrators and/or Bureaucrats. Administrators on the other hand have only the special sysop editing powers (protecting pages, banning IP addresses etc.) -- they can't change user rights. :To a certain degree, the Bureaucrat power is a pretty heavy responsibility. We probably should be careful about who we give extra powers on the wiki. Generally, we should probably only promote those who have produced good work on the wiki over an extended period of time, and who have shown the ability to work with others and reach consensus. :In any event, just use common sense -- it rarely fails. :G.Slack 02:36, 14 October 2008 (UTC) -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Monster powers The dreaded moment has come...it is time to update our power database to include the powers of monsters. Here is a list of images including the details of spells for mobs from the spanish forum, I'll get in game to get some more details, but in the meantime, I think we should start creating the pages. *http://212.214.41.26/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=14894&d=1229745785 - Aquantis Thrust *http://212.214.41.26/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=14993&d=1230133734 - Pounce *http://212.214.41.26/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=14994&d=1230147930 - Igneo's Curse *http://212.214.41.26/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=15938&d=1234546390 - Distabilizing *http://212.214.41.26/forum/showpost.php?p=590535&postcount=8 - Rock fist *http://212.214.41.26/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=14840&d=1229632479 - Rabies *http://212.214.41.26/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=14884&d=1229701331 - Troll's Roar *http://212.214.41.26/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=15115&d=1230861120 - Electric Storm *http://212.214.41.26/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=15348&d=1231854611 - Rake -Necrovarus 10:59, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::I belive Onteron alerady made a couple. Could you tell us about this On? (Torg from work)Torg Snowflake 12:02, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::Yep we've already got articles for most of these, I'll do the others. Not sure about a page to link them from yet though. Very soon I plan to have all the powers available from the side bar so having them there might be enough. --Onteron (talk) 14:48, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::::We've now got all of them, as well as Crippling Strike. They now just need more info, including which mobs use which levels. They're in Category:Monster Powers Powers (red link but the category's there), which is also now available on the side bar, along with all the other powers. --Onteron (talk) 20:58, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Our logo GpoMaL is in the IRC channel and has a friend who might be able to help us with our logo/banner/front page design. I gave him a screenshot of the little design I did (I don't know if you've still got it showing in your skin). Anyway I don't know if you're free this evening to come in & say hi or if you've got any thoughts about this. --Onteron (talk) 19:01, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I'm at college and will stay whole night :S. Tough I have free days tomorrow and friday. 'm sure we can speak then :)Torg Snowflake 21:00, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Front page I want to move the draft to the front page now. Since we don't yet have another featured article I've put Lando's poll on there instead to fill the space; I was a bit wary of polls but it seems to have got a pretty good response. Any last comments? --Onteron (talk) 18:48, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Seems all fine to me. Polls don't seem like such a bad idea, people like to click n play in one go :). You could create millions easly and quickly. These polls can also help us, for example out of "Wich subclass page is the best written?" we could find wich one needs work (as in less voted for example) and so on.Torg Snowflake 18:56, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::Done! And yeah we could have polls on the site's content. Ok thanks! --Onteron (talk) 19:10, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Creature Types Noticed you deleted Beasts, but I think we still need it (it's still linked to from the Creatures and Creatures Table pages). Well we can either combine short descriptions of each of these types into the Creatures article, or we can keep the Lesser Creatures, Beasts, Monsters and Summons articles (though we can now do the lists of groups/species on them properly). --Onteron (talk) 14:43, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Ooops, my bad. You are right. Please revert my delete. I was just cleaning up using the "Short Pages" list. Seesm helpful to find stubs :) Torg Snowflake 15:33, 7 May 2009 (UTC) New poll I think it's about time we changed the poll on the front page. Have you any ideas? --Onteron (talk) 17:49, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :True, I've also been wondering about it. *We could make one about the in progress new game engine. The one that will allow (among many other things) armor to be an object and not just a skin on the character. *Also we could go with something about the wiki, like what section needs work, wich one is more useful, etc. *We could ask players what aspect of the game they would prefer to be improved first. *Perhaps dig a bit in a more political issue, like how they feel about gamigo's "unfriendly" GMs and if this makes them wish we never get GMs in Ra or Horus. Torg Snowflake 18:46, 19 June 2009 (UTC) New User (Ramona) hi Torg! as you can see, im not using Ramona as registred account cause it seems to be taken. The thing is im pretty sure i was the one registering it, but now i cant find which mailbox im getting the password reminder. If i cant make it in a few hours, i will make another account. I use to check this wiki, you are all making a great job. Best Regnum 3rd party project ever. Edit: its me again! I registered user Snoid in wikia, same as i use on RO forums. I wonder what happened to Ramona wikia account :/ Snoid 16:50, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Snoid?? You were here?? Damn! Uh, Thank you :P. Im on vacation right now, thats why you didnt get a reply sooner. Sorry about that. See you around soon, and thanks again. :)Torg Snowflake 23:34, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Hi Snoid & welcome from me too. My activity on here isn't so much either atm (apart from tying up a few loose ends), although I should be able to help with any questions etc. --Onteron (talk) 22:55, 16 July 2009 (UTC) New namespace Hiya, this is an idea I've had for a while that I'd like to implement now. The problem is some of the information we have here, particularly with game mechanics, isn't backed by evidence. Now some wikis can get away with this just by having many eyes scrutinizing what's written, but we don't really have that. So people reading the site can't really be sure what to trust or not. What I'd like to do is get wikia to create a new namespace for us: "Research:". This namesace will be to write up any tests that have been conducted to discover how the game works. I've got a fair bit of material I would put in here already, for example the videos I used to calculate weapon speeds, and some new stuff I have on mana regeneration. This way we can put a link at the bottom of any relevant page to show the research conducted behind the statements made, so they know they can trust it. The research pages themselves will be open to the same scrutiny as any other page of the wiki, so people can use those talk pages to make any criticisms as they wish. :--Onteron (talk) 13:08, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Wow that is indeed a great idea. I like the fact that everyone can check the research and comment about it. Also we would have those wonderful lookIhaveproof thingies at the end of paragraphs. How do we start this?Torg Snowflake 09:41, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::OK we have it! And I've created the first page Research:Attack Speed and added the references in Weapons. It may not be the best explained page yet; I just wanted to get my data in there. --Onteron (talk) 11:00, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I've also written a little page about the namespace. ::::I think a lot of people have been waiting for something like this. I hope when word goes around this becomes an active discussion site for mechanics. Would you like me to write a new "did you know?" about this new feature? Torg Snowflake 12:07, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::Sure go for it, thanks! --Onteron (talk) 12:11, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Done, but please feel free to touch it up. BTW do you think we can add a color thing or something to call atention to it? Torg Snowflake 12:20, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Thanks. Hmm can't think of anything at the moment sorry. --Onteron (talk) 14:39, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Translation in french This looks like the place where questions are asked so here's the thing: i wanted to translate this wiki - at least part of - in french, in order to benefit the regnum french community. From the answer i got, it seems i would have to make a whole new wiki (like the spanish one). That was actually not what i expected as i don't really want to have to build something from scratch (not to mention i wouldn't know how to do that). Basically, i just wanted to do some mere translation, not make a new website. I was hoping there would be a way to have some kind of link to switch between an english page and another language, juste like wikipedia does. But maybe i'm mistaken and it's far more simple than i think it is to do it as snoid said on the main page discussion. Anyway if you have more information, it would be welcome. Regards. --Reuhman 00:28, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :: I'm sorry to tell you that we can't translate a wiki on the same site. Wikis are based on one site one language sistems. If you find someone to help you with the wiki set up, we'll be more than willing to let you translate any of the articles here. ::Look around, ask in the forums. You might find your french site manager. Wikis are actually quite easy (compared to other websites). ::Torg Snowflake 09:55, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok if there is no other solution i'll try to do that but certainly not right now cause i only have a 56K connection. By the way, the only problem i have noticed about this solution is that when you give "regnum online wiki" to google and end up reading an article on this very wiki, you can't see anywhere on it that a spanish (or whatever) translation exists, you have to look at the links on the main page to see other wikis indeed exist. that's too bad. Anyway, i'll take care of this later when i have a better connection. See you. ::::-- 11:15, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Leaving Not completely, but since I'm not playing the game any more nor really contributing here, I don't think it's right for me to be a keep the bureaucrat position here. Now, I don't want to just dump the wiki on you, and it looks like there's a good amount of activity at the moment with some dedicated editors, so I think we could appoint 1 or 2 new admins here. So could you email me with your thoughts on this? Thanks --Onteron (talk) 16:05, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Back in RO Hi Torg. I'm back playing RO after nearly a year; and I will have free time to work on the wiki for at least the next six months. Not sure if you are on hiatus as well, but if you want to touch base, please leave a message on my talk page. --G.Slack 11:03, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :I'm alive. Will answer when I getout of college Torg Snowflake 13:06, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the warm welcome Torg :). The frontpage, and everything else you and Ont did with the wiki looks great. It's hard to believe it is the same little project that was started a year ago! People talk about it all the time in realm chat and in the forum, so it has become indispensible to a lot of people. I don't know as much about the wiki internals as Ont did, but I do have a computer background, so it shouldn't be too hard to figure out if need be. Let's just keep on the course you and Ont started for us. Steady as she goes! G.Slack 23:17, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Onte has credit for the wonderful work on the creatures and items tables (or whatever the name of the "skeleton" is XD) I still love doing the little descriptions and will continue helping with that. Quests are advancing a lot with the help of players. We agreed to not copy the text as it is, but rather describe what the quest is about. Of course this hasn't been played perfectly, but we are working on it. What I love is that now the base is ready and contributions from players can be uniform and helpful :D. This whole thing has a lovely bright future. I think I'll give the frontpage an update soon (you know, new picture and "did you know" and etc :P. Torg Snowflake 23:26, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Policy: Copyright etc. We might want to write up officially the policies (like copyrighted works) that you and Onte agreed on. That way we can be transparent to all editors, and they can influence and comment on these and future policies. Generally, we probably use the Wikipedia policies for most things. But, for example on copyright, we would have our own. The simplest way might be to just start a page in the Regnum_Online_Wiki namespace (eg Regnum_Online_Wiki: Policy) with the information. What do you think? G.Slack 23:24, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds ok. How do we start and what can I do to help? Torg Snowflake 00:04, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I've added an intro page to Policy, and a starter page for Copyright Policy. The copyright page would probably be the best place to write down what you and Onte decided about NGD's copyright material. Should we also put a link somewhere for Regnum's policies so that people could browse it if they wanted to? Any idea where the best place to put this would be? G.Slack 01:12, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::If with "Regnum Policies" you mean the game's ones, then we should make an individual page about them, but not one of the "policy" cathegory. That cathegory is reserved for stuff we follow, and the game's are not something that rules us here. We can create an article "Game Policies" and paste them, but not include it in the wiki policies group. :::Now onto our's. I looked around all night and couldn't find anythig in any talk pages... I think it's something we discussed on IRC. We are gonna have to type it from scratch. :::Talking about IRC maybe we could dust it and give it a go soon XD Torg Snowflake 12:18, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry, I wasn't clear on what I meant by Regnum Policy, that should have read Regnum Online Wiki policy. I'll be clearer in the future :) I don't have access to irc all the time, so discussion via talk page is the most reliable for me. I can write up the article on copyright, but don't know what you and Onte agreed on. Could you briefly list the main points on the Copyright talk page? G.Slack 01:30, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::I finished the Copyright policy page. Please give it a read and see what you think. I also added a link to the General policy page on the main page under "Useful Links". Is this where it should go? G.Slack 21:33, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Mmm maybe not. It's all external links. How about adding it as news and putting it under "Reference"?Torg Snowflake 09:17, February 22, 2010 (UTC). :::::::Done G.Slack 02:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) New Model Project Have you given any though to what will happen when NGD introduces the new character models? At some point I guess we will have to replace all the screenshots in the wiki. Should we perhaps start thinking about this so we can be ready when the time comes? G.Slack 02:18, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Ok let's see. The new models are in a very early stage. Perhaps what would come into play is their long term plan. Let me message Kailer and see. I'm not asking for a release date, but at least "this year", or "2 from now". Also, we don't know if the npc's general look (like hair and equipment) will change. Beacause if it doesn't old screenies would still be useful until they can be updated. I'll tell you as soon as I have an answer.Torg Snowflake 12:51, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::DkySven has posted here, and says the models are coming in March. He says the update will be to characters, armour and weapons. No word if this will include NPCs or not. G.Slack 20:57, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, Kiler told me that we shouldn't go crazy on NPC pictures... should we post this as news? or some kind of more important message? I can change "did you know?" for some big red title "important message" and talk about it. Torg Snowflake 22:59, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::This is a tough call. Did Kailer basically confirm that the appearance of NPCs is going to change drastically? If this is the case, and people who don't know about the new models are posting old screenshots, then we should probably let them know that we may need to replace them all in the near future. However, telling people not to work on the wiki could also scare away editors. So: ::::# How different are the new models going to be? If very different, we should probably recommend editors hold off posting old screenshots. ::::# Should we announce the beginning of a New Model Project? ::::All this is difficult to plan because we don't know exactly what is coming.G.Slack 00:28, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well if I remember right, onte and I did lots of spell articles before a massive (I mean massive) update wich changed around 60% of powers in some way. We bit our lips, said "shit" and then started reworking them. Maybe we don't need to wanr anything to anyone. Let's just keep the screenies we have, and if they post more let them. There is an update, well those things happen. Content is meant to be present, not speculatory. Who knows what may or not happen with the new models, and when they will be finally implemented. :::::We should actually be working on how to make screenshots join the table on the right, how to scrap them, create a guideline (Angles, name on head or not, size, quality, etc). Let's put hard work on the format so that then changes can be made more easly. Uploading images is one ofthe easiest yet most helpful of contributions. Torg Snowflake 00:47, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Okay, that is very reasonable. We can't really make decisions on what the future may or may not hold, since that is beyond our control. We can put our efforts to standardizing image templates etc. instead to be ready when the new models come. I'll give some more thought to images tomorrow when I have time. G.Slack 05:26, February 25, 2010 (UTC) More on New Models NGD has officially announced the new models go live early April. Should we make an announcement soon about a New Model Project for the wiki? Before we do so we should discuss what it entails, as well as: * Finalize NPC template * Guidelines for all screenshots of characters (NPCs and PCs). * Page for New Model Project (can we identify all images that need changing?) G.Slack 23:16, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : Just now I gave it a proper read. Sounds like the way to go. I say we first announce we are working on this. Let's get the New model page ready, writting there also the guidelines and showing a template example. Once we feel ok with that we can announce that is ready for anyone to check it out. Torg Snowflake 15:42, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :: I added an image tag to the NPC Template. An example here to see it in action. I can't seem to get the image centered in the table though, not sure what I am doing wrong. What do you think? G.Slack 01:05, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Looking good. Can't you add "center" by the bar right on the side of "image". Like (Image/center)? I don't know how to test it myself, changing the template changes the example? Torg Snowflake 01:37, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::The problem is in the html table tags. In the NPC template, I have around the image (which means the image should be only 1 cell stretched across the 2 cells below (like Realm, Area etc.). But when Wikia creates the NPC page, this is lost. It looks like the default image tags (without colspan="2") override this. You can see the problem by looking at the page source for Arianna_Goldenheart. Not sure how to correct this. G.Slack 02:34, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::NPC template now seems to be working fine. Looks like we will have to add the new "image" tag to every NPC page, or else it will display an error. G.Slack 23:56, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::A there we go. So now we need to change it everytime we make a new one? Torg Snowflake 00:27, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Only for NPC pages that already exist. The error is some extra text in the blue box. New pages using the NPC Template should have the image tag ready to be filled out. There are hundreds of NPC pages though. Do we have to do this all by hand, or can we use the bot that Onte set up? (though I have no idea how to program it). G.Slack 01:13, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Crap I've got no idea how to use the bot... should we ask in the forums if anyone else knows? Torg Snowflake 03:56, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : I've looked into bots, and it's a matter of coding one, testing it then getting it approved by Wikia. I don't know what code Onte used, so if we needed to use one, we would probably have to track down one on the web, or write one ourselves. For the time being, I'm just going to edit the existing NPC templates by hand. G.Slack 07:40, May 4, 2010 (UTC) New Sysop Bonzodog01 has accepted the position of Admin/Bureaucrat, so we have a new and very capable sysop to welcome the wiki :) G.Slack 07:42, May 4, 2010 (UTC) New Admin Eiram has accepted the position of Administrator, so we have another capable editor to add to the team. G.Slack 04:55, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Don't know where to turn to... ...so I'm here! :D There are a few weapons that have 2 and 3 types of damage (ie. damage= Blunt, Piercing, Slashing). I'm aware of the tag damage2, but I noticed when put together in the same tag, it seems to work the same. I assumed because damage2 was valid, 'damage3' would be also, and already used it on a couple of weapons. =? One example weapon: ' Dragon Hammer'. What do you think? --Eiram 08:40, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Oh crap, I don't know how this ones work myself.... need to ask GSlack mate. Don't be afraid of experimenting a bit tough, that's what the preview function is for :) Torg Snowflake 08:45, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Icons on the Wiki Main Page Hey, After the transition to the "New Look" skin, the icons on the main page seemed to have stopped working. The frontPageIcon is defined in MediaWiki:Common.css but the main page seems to be loading MediaWiki:Wikia.css. Common.css also seems to not be supported anymore, so perhaps all of its contents should be moved. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Transition_guide#Common.css Thanks :) --Erica conjurer 17:11, December 5, 2010 (UTC)